


Focus on me

by the_darkest_soul



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Hunters are jealous, I'm Sorry, M/M, No Smut, Sabriel - Freeform, This what happens when you want to improve your writing at 3 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 14:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_darkest_soul/pseuds/the_darkest_soul
Summary: Dean and Sam were busy and Castiel with Gabriel wanted to remind hunters that they exist.





	Focus on me

Sam and Dean were pretty busy over past few weeks with researching so Gabriel and Castiel felt really alone. When haunt was finally over Winchesters decided to celebrate in a club with their angels. Brothers sat by the bar and ordered five shots of vodka for each of the Team. After a few of them Gabriel had an amazing idea.  
-Hey Cas..- he whispered to his brother.   
-What?  
-Since our hunters have been acting really selfish for past weeks I think we should make them jealous..  
-How?   
-Follow me.- Gabe smirked.   
He grabbed Castiel's wrist and lead him to the dance floor where two hot girls were dancing.   
-Meanwhile-  
-Sam... I don't want to upset you but I think Gabriel found a new moose..- Dean smirked pointing at the archangel.  
-And he's not the only one...- older one looked at the Castiel.   
-What the hell?- he cursed.  
They took another shot. Looking at their flirting and dancing boyfriends.  
-Oh hell no.- Sam got up when he saw how close that girl was to kiss his angel.   
-Good idea.- Dean admitted.   
Moose grabbed Gabriel's wrist and Dean did the same with Cas as they dragged their angels outside.  
-What the hell was that?-older hunter asked.  
-What do you mean? We were just having fun...- Castiel looked at him innocently.  
-Don't look at me like that. You know what I mean.   
-Okay.- Gabriel started.- Since you were so busy we decided to find a new company. Now excuse us...- he tried to turn but Sam stepped on his way.  
-Hell no. You're snapping us to our room and we're going to have a long conversation about your bad behavior.   
-And you Castiel.- Dean started.- Don't think you're gonna get away with this.   
-You were right.- angel said to his brother.  
-Told you little bro.  
-What is it about?- Dean looked suspiciously.  
-This was Gabriel's idea to make you jealous so you'd pay more attention to us. It worked.  
-You have no idea how big trouble you're in.- Sam whispered pinning his boyfriend to the wall.  
-Then show me.- with a snap of his fingers he disappeared them.   
Dean and Castiel disappeared soon after.


End file.
